The invention relates to a chain-like cable run element.
Cable run elements of this type are used primarily for laying cables in waste water pipes.
Cables are commonly understood to be flexible objects which have a considerably longitudinal extension, e.g. such as ropes, plastic pipes or the like, with an essentially constant cross section.
There is generally the problem in the prior art that, when laying cables in waste water shafts, the cable and a cable robot must be inserted into the channel through a vertical shaft. Usually, the manhole extends vertically to a sewer pipe that extends essentially horizontally, so that there is an edge when the shaft opens into the channel. There are difficulties when inserting a cable into the channel via the shaft, since the run of the cable in the region of this edge is made more difficult by a great resistance due to friction and deflection and, in such a case, the cable is perhaps damaged.
Some devices for introducing cables are known from the prior art which are screwed together with the shaft and the channel by complicated and error-prone mechanisms. Assembling a device of this type is definitely expensive and, in particular, leads to a great loss of time and requires extensive installation work.